Chaser
by FDsecretart
Summary: She didn't know why she was being hunted down... she didn't know what was going on. But she ran and ran, until she met her 'Onii-chan', who introduced her to 'Fairy Tail' and taught her how to survive in this corrupted country. But life isn't easy when there are 5 main targets, especially when one of them is you. AU [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this ages ago and forgot about it. I don't know what's happening in this story or who the person is, but after a few edits to the character I decided to make it a Fairy Tail story. I don't know if I should make this a chapter story or a one shot so I'll the future decide!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

 **Chaser**

Footsteps – the sound of quick paced footsteps echoed throughout the deserted streets of the quiet town. The night was silent as stars were dotted here and there. The moon looked down at the breathless figure, which was running for her life as she ran and ran, away from her chaser.

Not looking back, the petrified girl looked only ahead, not daring to turn her head – afraid to see her predator. With her heart pounding fast against her ribcage, and her breathing uneven, the poor girl couldn't help but stumble a few times. Her mouth was dry but beads of sweat ran down her forehead, making her feel hot. Her feet wanted to stop running and collapse but her mind wanted to keep moving. She knew she was straining her muscles and tiring herself out, but what could she do when death was just behind her?

Her long dark hair flew out behind her, untamed and messy, but what did she care? At that moment, hair was the least important thing on her clouded mind.

Up ahead was a dark alley and once her brown orbs landed on it, she knew she had to rest, even if her chaser was right on her tail. Quickly, but cautiously, she ducked to her right and into the alley. Panting, she pressed her back against the cold brick wall as she slid downwards, grazing her body even more. She looked at her bare arms: pale and cut. Her arms were skinny and bony due to the lack of food and there were also cuts and bruises on them. Her skin was charred and dry, not to mention dirty. Her face was no different except from the tear stains which stung.

Her mind was hazy and foggy; her eyes were red and puffy. She couldn't stop herself from crying and crystal-like tears streamed down her face as her eyes remained glassy.

Just above her right elbow was an open gash, oozing out a thick red liquid. The blue haired girl shut her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to take the pain, but it was too much for 14 year old girl. She felt helpless; she didn't know where to go or what to do. She had watched her home get burned down to ash and rubble, as the flames danced happily, being free, unlike her. Not knowing what to do, the young girl was told to run by her mother – so that was what she did. That was the last time she had seen her mother; it was 6 days ago.

The wind howled, sadistically, not caring about her situation. It seemed to encircle her, giving her a cold hug and it made her shiver. She bit her bleeding lip, holding in a cry of a mixture of pain, sadness, loneliness and hunger.

Her body ached all over; her stomach rumbled and all she could do was sit there until she decided it was time to run again. Oh how she missed the sun and its warm rays, which would make her feel safe and content. Her tattered clothes were unable to shield her from the cold and she felt weaker than ever.

The small bundle of sniffles and shivers slowly started to nod off, hoping that everything was just a dream...

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, whilst typing this up, I thought of a plot line. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Should this stay as a oneshot or not? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH hello my fellow readers! I'm here with Chaser chapter 2! I hope you stick with me until the end of the story, it's not that long! So I hope you enjoy, please leave a review! There may be some spoilers for the anime and later arcs in the anime.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!  
**

It wasn't long till the young girl slowly opened her eyes. She felt the cold and hard ground beneath her as she realised that whilst she had been asleep she had slid and fell to the floor. As she sat up, she felt pain. It ached to move her muscles, even when she blinked it hurt. Everything around her was wet – it had rained. Her once bright white clothing was now dirtied with mud and dirt, giving off a horrid smell.

She glanced over at her wounds and frowned, they weren't going to heal anytime soon. They had stopped bleeding but she was sure that they were infected because she didn't clean them. She looked out onto the streets, feeling the warmth of the sun, but she didn't even smile, she didn't twitch a muscle – but she did scowl. As the pain swam throughout her body, she got up as she felt dizziness. She blinked several times, trying to get a clear vision but it was no use – her body was too exhausted and worn out and so was her mind.

She wanted to cry more, she _did_ want to, but her eyes didn't co-operate because she felt as if she had no more tears left. She felt her whole world crumble into nothing when she gazed around the deserted streets. There were no people and it was dead silent. Some had fled, some had been killed and some had been captured.

The young girl, Wendy, gritted her teeth at the memory of _Tartaros_ – the people who had wrecked her life and took away everything she had ever loved. It was a week ago when they had caused a riot and started a mini war in the country of Fiore. They wanted power. They wanted war. They wanted the streets _painted with blood._ Tartaros were a dark organization from the continent of Alvarez – from the Alvarez Empire. She only knew little, she wanted to know more and she wanted to escape – but she was being chased and hunted like mouse.

 _Ezel –_ she knew only the name of her chaser, it was always him who came after her. She started to chew on her lip, not knowing what to do as the memories came back to her.

 _Screams – screams everywhere as homes were being burnt down and destroyed. My home was attacked by a group of mysterious people in cloaks; they came bursting in through the door with knives and other weapons._

" _The Sky Maiden – where is she, Grandina?!" a voice boomed._

" _Wendy, stay back!" my mother cried out to me as she ran out in front._

" _Mum!" I screamed, "Don't fight, please don't! What's going on?"_

 _My mum didn't listen to me, "Get away, NOW!" she ordered me as tears streamed down my face, "please...no. Let's run away...y-you don't have to f-fight them!" I choked out to my mother who shook her head._

 _She looked at me and smiled, "I can't do that, running away with you would put you in more danger...Wendy, honey, they've been after me, so it's time I deal with them. Please, go somewhere safe!" I saw tears running down her face – why? Why was this happening?! Why to me?! "NO!" I cried out, as a man attacked my mother. I ran towards him, grabbing my mother's vase and threw it at his head. It smashed. Blood fell from his head as he glared at me, angrily, "Stay away from my mother!" I yelled._

" _Wendy, you foolish girl! Run away!"_

 _I couldn't remember anything after that..._

Wendy hadn't said a word since that day, not only did she lose her mother, but she lost her beloved pet cat, Carla. She whimpered as her bottom lip began to tremble and she burst out in tears. She ignored the pain, she ignored everything around her to let everything that she had been keeping in out. She wanted to give up, to let them take her away and torture her, to kill her. She didn't care about anything anymore. She wanted to throw everything away.

Step after step, she saw red drip down onto the ground below her. She hung her head, sniffling and crying. She ignored the agony from her open wound on her arm as she breathed heavily. Her steps began to slow down as everything around her felt as if it had vanished. _Am I dying?_ She asked herself before she inwardly shook her head. _No_ , she _wasn't_ dying. She knew she was strong enough to keep on living. But oh, she didn't mind dying – after all, she could see her mother again and play again with her snow white cat. She could sense what was going on around her until she felt a _thud_ and a sudden pain on her face.

 _I'm so weak that I collapsed...che; it's not worth living anymore._ She put her hands on the ground for support as she lifted herself up and sat on her knees. _I can't do this anymore; I can't keep on living. . . I'm going to eventually die_. _I can't keep putting pressure on myself and keep on running . . . I need to know when to give up..._ Although she felt this way, something burned inside her, like a small spark of fire, that told her to keep on living and gave her the courage to carry on.

Her eyes began to close, and they suddenly widened when she caught a glimpse of a group of familiar people. She eyes became large with fear, as she tried to heave herself up from the ground and hide. _No...I don't have the strength..._ She cursed silently as she knew it was over for her. A group of Tartaros men approached her, with smiles glaring daggers at her. "Oh lookie here... the little pest who thinks she can run away all the time!" a familiar voice laughed as another man brought out chains, whilst the other brought out a knife. _Ezel..._ Wendy felt a rush of energy from nowhere, which caused her to stand up, but that rush of adrenaline disappeared when she felt a hard kick collide with her stomach. "Stay down, bitch!" Ezel ordered, as Wendy fell to the floor, coughing up blood. "You're too weak, I'll kill you off now – you don't look as if you are strong enough to be a slave." The man kicked the poor girl once more, sending her crashing into the wall of a building.

Wendy cried out in despair, whimpering as she felt herself being kicked around like a football. Ezel whipped out a baseball bat and calmly, walked over to her, "I'll end all your misery..." he smirked as he threw it down at her.

Wendy anticipated the hit, however it never came. She became aware of a figure standing in front of her, who blocked the bat with one hand. "Attacking little girls is pretty low, don't you think?" a male voice spoke out, as the figure launched a fist at Ezel's face, "bastard," he spat.

Wendy looked u at her hero; he had spiky pink hair and wore black clothing with a white scarf around his neck. His arms were bare, with bandages around both his forearms. In a matter of seconds, the men were taken down by this mysterious hero. Ezel slowly stood up, "I know who you are...you're _Salamander_... son of Igneel."

"So you know who I am, huh? Tell me, why are you after children? Why do you even want to take over Ishgar?" The man known as _Salamander_ spoke.

"That's none of your business," Ezel growled, "If it hadn't been for you, I would have had the _Sky Maiden_."

"You found the Sky Maiden?!" another voice came in; however, it was the voice of a female. A blonde haired girl walked up to the pink haired man, "Where is she-" she paused, "Tartaros..."

Ezel grinned, "Stupid Fairies..."

 _What's going on?_ Wendy, curiously, watched.

* * *

 **TADADUM! That's the end of chapter 2! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis amigos! I'm not Spanish. So I'm here with a new chapter. Reading your reviews for the last chapter really made me smile and I wanted to update even though I had nothing to write. I hope you like this chapter because I'm really getting into this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

" _Tartaros..."_

" _Stupid Fairies..."_

Wendy watched the blonde female whip out a blue and gold coloured whip and she got into a battle stance. "Lucy, stay back." Salamander looked at her, his voice having a hint of commandment. "But Natsu, it's _Tartaros_!" The one known as Lucy gritted her teeth and she lowered her whip.

"A fighter I see." Ezel smirked evilly.

 _Who are these people?_ Wendy groaned as her head hurt and arm bled. She lay paralysed on the ground, watching the people in front of her with a blurry vision. Hearing her groan, Lucy turned her head to see the young girl battered and beaten on the ground. Instantly, her hand flew to her mouth as she released a gasp, "The Sky Maiden..." she whispered.

"Lucy, you take care of the girl whilst I take care of these clowns." Natsu ordered as the blonde nodded. Lucy walked over to Wendy and knelt down beside her, "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

 _Does it look like I'm okay?_ Wendy remained quiet as she felt the girl turn her over onto her back. "This might hurt, but I'm going to wipe away the blood, okay?" Wendy nodded, wincing in pain as she felt some disinfectant on her skin, causing a burning sensation. "Natsu, buy me five minutes and I'll be done treating her." Wendy heard her say as her eyes began to close. "Stay with me, don't fall asleep, I'm almost done!" Lucy encouraged as Wendy shut her eyes tightly, trying her best to hold in a cry of agony.

Wendy could hear faint groans and noises and she realised that the pink haired man, Natsu, was fighting the members of Tartaros. "You bastards gotta learn not to attack kids!" he growled, throwing his fists around. Soon, his opponents were lying unconscious on the ground, except for one – Ezel. "We'll meet again, Salamander!" He cackled before he ran away.

"Che, coward." Natsu spat, using the back of his hand to wipe away his blood.

He walked over to his partner and knelt down beside the blue haired 14 year old. He dug his hand into his black bag and brought out a bottle of fresh water, "Here, drink this." He helped her sit up and gave her the bottle. With shaky hands, Wendy received the bottle and she placed it on the edge of her chapped lips before she gulped it all down.

She nodded as a sign of thanks before she felt everything around her go numb and everything went black.

 **XOXOXOX**

Wendy felt nothing but pain as her chocolate orbs fluttered open. She was met with a white ceiling and the smell of medicine wafted into her nose. Confusion surged through her. _Where am I?_ Although she felt pain, she felt better and well rested as she tried her best to sit up, but felt herself being pushed back down.

"You shouldn't sit up; it will put too much pressure on your body." A female voice spoke. Wendy looked up to the see the same blonde from earlier. Lucy – That's right, Lucy was her name. "Are you feeling any better?"

Wendy nodded with a crooked smile, as she looked at her wounds which were covered in bandages. "What's your name? I'm Lucy." She replied.

 _Can I trust her? Well what have I got to lose?_ "Uh..." she stuttered, hearing her own voice in ages felt so strange, "My name... my name is... W-Wendy..." she stammered, "Where a-am I?"

"Wendy, huh? Well don't worry, you're safe here." Another voice came in, "I'm Natsu."

Wendy nodded in greeting as Natsu sat down on her bed, "You're at _Fairy Tail_ , Wendy."

"Fairy Tail?" the young bluenette repeated.

"Yup. Fairy Tail is an organisation that helps fight against Tartaros and is a home for people like you who have no home to return to after the war." Natsu explained.

"Not only do we fight against them, but we help people to escape into neighbouring countries like Seven, Bosco and Stella, to seek refuge. You know about Tartaros, right, Wendy?" Lucy added.

"...Yes, they killed my mother and my cat." Wendy replied, solemnly.

"So Grandina failed and died..." Natsu nodded in understanding as he bit his lip. However, Wendy's eyes widened, "You know my mother?"

Lucy shot a glare at Natsu as if he wasn't meant to say what he did, "You'll find out more in time, Wendy. Now you must rest." Lucy spoke.

"No... Tell me, please." Wendy pleaded, sitting up.

"Sorry Wendy, but its private information." Natsu walked over to Wendy and pet her head, "but don't worry, I'll protect you, like your mother did. I'll be your _onii-chan_."

"Onii...chan?" Wendy's bottom lip trembled, _why do I feel like I'm in danger?_

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us – we'll protect you and you won't be out on the streets ever again, I promise." Natsu grinned at her.

"Protect me... I don't get what's going on... please tell me what's happening!" Wendy felt hot tears well up in her eyes but they did not fall.

"Sleep Wendy..." Lucy whispered, "You've been asleep for 5 days, I'll get you some hot food." She then said after Wendy shook her head. Lucy stood up and left.

"I've been asleep for five days straight?" Wondered Wendy, as Natsu nodded.

"You were pretty beaten up, if I hadn't arrived when I did, I don't know _what_ would've happen." Natsu stated, "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner."

"Thank you for saving me... but it's not your fault." Wendy countered.

"No, it is. Your mother entrusted you to me, so I should have protected you during that week – but I didn't." Natsu hung his head, ashamed, "I'm, honestly, really sorry, Wendy. You're so young and you have all this _shit_ going on in your life, when you didn't even finish your childhood."

"Don't say it as if it's your fault...onii-chan?" Wendy replied, trying to make him smile.

Natsu looked up at Wendy and grinned, hearing the word _Onii-Chan_. "I'll tell you everything once you're better, okay?"

"Okay." Wendy nodded, feeling exhausted.

A few minutes later, Lucy walked in with a tray of food, "Hey Wendy, how're you feeling?"

"I've been better." Wendy admitted as Lucy nodded, placing a blue tray of warm food in front of the young teen. There was a bowl of something and a glass of water. "I'm sorry Wendy; we don't have anything good at the moment since we're running low on supplies. We'll have a new shipment tomorrow morning." Lucy explained.

"It's fine; I don't care what I'm eating as long as it's food." Wendy smiled as she dug the metal spoon into the bowl and began eating. "Once you finish eating, Natsu will give you a change of clothes and you can get changed in the bathroom." She added.

"Thank you." Wendy replied, gobbling down her food and smiling contently.

"No problem." Lucy returned the smile before she turned back to Natsu, "I've got to go and help Erza and Gray, look after Wendy and make sure nothing, I repeat _nothing_ , happens to Wendy."

"Got it." Natsu nodded, as he watched the blonde head out. "Stay safe, Luce." He whispered before Lucy stopped in her tracks, "You too, idiot." She whispered before the door shut close behind her.

Wendy stared at the couple, chewing as many thoughts swam around in her head, _Natsu knows my mother... so does everyone else here it seems... Mum entrusted me to Onii-chan... Why? What's happening? What are they hiding from me?_

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter three! I hope you like it, tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I hope you guys haven't been waiting too long for this chapter. I just wanted to thank all my reviewers; your reviews make me really happy, so thank you. Although my chapters are short, I am satisfied with them and this is my favourite fanfiction that I'm writing because I enjoy writing it and unlike my other fanfictions, I'm happy with my work (Although not this chapter)**

 **I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review! Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

As the young bluenette watched Lucy leave, she stopped chewing her food to think about everything that had just happened. She had just met these new people and they were acting as if the war with Tartaros had been going on for many years behind the scenes – maybe that was it. _The war with Tartaros... I always believed that it just recently started... what if that's false... what if it's always been going on in other places and I only knew about it when they arrived in Magnolia..._

"Are you okay, Wendy? You stopped eating." Natsu looked at the young girl, with worry in his deep hazel eyes.

His voice brought her out of her train of thoughts and she swallowed the mush of food sitting in her mouth before she spoke up, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Natsu-san." She looked down at the pale blue bowl, almost half empty with food. She grabbed her glass with a shaky hand and gulped down the fresh water, quenching her thirst as the cold liquid ran down her tongue, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, as the door to the infirmary opened, revealing a female with long, white and silvery hair. She had light blue eyes that shone brightly under the lights of the room.

"Yes, I'm sure." Wendy replied, her chocolate brown orbs on the lady. The lady had a warm smile plastered on her face as she walked over to her with a small white tray and a bag.

Natsu followed Wendy's gaze and looked at the person she was looking at, "Oh hey, Mira. What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"I'm here to check Wendy's temperature and I've got her some new clothes that I think will fit her." She replied, getting closer to Wendy. She extended her hand out to the young girl with a bright smile, "Hey Wendy, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira and I am one of the members here."

"Nice to meet you, Mira-san." Wendy greeted, shaking hands with her as she sat down on a chair beside Wendy's bed.

"Can I check your temperature?" she asked, as Wendy nodded. "Okay, good. Here, put this in your mouth." She instructed, handing her a thermometer.

Wendy took the instrument and placed it on her bottom lip before she put it in her mouth. She kept it in her mouth for a while before Mira brought it out and checked the numbers. She looked at the numbers, "34.8°C... you should be okay. Wendy, I want you to check your temperature again at night. If it reaches 37.5, come to me, okay?"

Wendy nodded. "Also, I want to take a sample of your blood, is that okay?" Mira asked the young girl whose blood ran cold. "Will it hurt?" she asked.

The blue-eyed female chuckled, "It will be quick, it shouldn't hurt much. I need to get a blood sample to make sure your blood isn't infected."

"But you already took a sample from her, two days ago when she was sleeping, so why do-" Natsu stated.

"Natsu," Mira barked, "You're not a nurse, are you? So let me do my work, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure." Natsu mumbled.

Wendy winced in pain when she felt the sharp needle prick her skin and she hissed slightly. "Sssh... I'm nearly done." Mira soothed her, using some cotton wool to wipe her skin. "Here, have some water." She added, passing the young girl some water. Wendy nodded in thanks before she sipped away, as her _onii-chan_ , stood up.

"Mira, look after Wendy, I need to go to meet up with Master." Natsu informed as Mira nodded before he turned to Wendy and grinned, "Don't worry, Wendy, I'll be back."

"Mhm." Wendy replied.

After the pink haired man left the room, Mirajane handed the young 14 year old the red bag she had brought along. "There are some clothes in there. You can change in the bathroom and if you need help, I'm here."

"Thanks, Mira-san." Wendy thanked, gladly accepting the bag and slowly walking into the bathroom. As the young girl stood up, pain shot through her head, causing her to groan out loud.

"Are you okay?!" Mira exclaimed as Wendy squinted at her, as her vision turned blurry.

"Y-yeah... I just stood up too fast." She reassured, taking slow steps to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her before she pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor.

 _What's wrong with me? It's too much to take..._ A fresh tear slid down her face as she looked at her bandaged arm and legs. She had a bandage wrapped tightly around her head and she felt bandages around her ribcage. She sniffled as all she felt was pain. _I'm in such a messed up state... I should be happy that I was treated... but why am I disappointed?_

Ever since Wendy was saved by Natsu – her _onii-chan_ – she felt safe around him and thankful to him. However, she felt helpless... helpless that she couldn't repay him or help anyone. She couldn't even look after herself. How was she supposed to survive anymore? It was just _too_ hard. She felt all alone, with no one to understand how she felt.

She was grateful that she had another chance to live, but she wouldn't have had minded if Ezel had killed her back then. But she knew she had to stay alive, although she didn't know why. Listening to the adults around her, talking about weird things like the _Sky Maiden_ , she knew her life was turned around – she knew it had become complicated.

She didn't even know what the _Sky Maiden_ was; she didn't even know the truth about what was going on! She thought she knew, but oh, she didn't. She didn't have a clue, not even something the size of a speck of dirt. _Lies... lies... all I was told were lies... why can't I know the truth for once? I doubt Onii-chan will tell me everything... adults always hide things... Maybe if I had known what was going on... maybe I would have been able to look after myself._ All her thoughts halted in a jumbled mess as she broke down in silent tears. Steadily, but in pain, the young girl stood up with her hand on the door for support as her whole world span.

As she stripped down, she looked at her 'mummified' body in mirror as more tears escaped her eyes, as well as a hiccup. She wiped away her tears as she began to change and clean herself up.

 **XOXOXOX**

"There ya go!" Mirajane beamed finishing off Wendy's hair.

"Arigato, Mira-san!" Wendy smiled, standing up to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in pigtails held together by two, red, animal ear like attachments and two strands of hair hung down each side of her face. She wore a red long sleeve top with two buttons in the centre with an ascot around her neck. Her top was adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and it had a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She also wore a dark coloured, frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end with thigh high socks.

"You look really cute, Wendy!" commented Mira as Wendy blushed and thanked her.

"Well now that you are feeling better, let's introduce you to everyone at Fairy Tail!" she suggested as Wendy nodded.

"Is there anyone my age, here?" Wendy asked, as she followed Mira out of the room and down some stairs to the guild hall.

"Hmm..." Mira put her index finger to her chin in thought, "Well all the children were sent to safe zones in other countries."

"Oh." Wendy deflated upon hearing that and she sighed, _I'm stuck with adults for the rest of my life..._

"Oh wait!" Mira exclaimed, "Macao's son... Romeo, he's still here. He's just out on a job, he should be your age!" she beamed as Wendy smiled.

The next twenty minutes were spent showing Wendy around and introducing her to new people. So far, Wendy liked Fairy Tail. Despite the war going on and the depression that hung in the air, everyone had smiles on their faces.

"We all come from hard pasts, here at Fairy Tail. No one I know has had an easy life... everyone's had it rough. We all treat everyone like family, we care for each other and we all put smiles on our faces as we fight for our freedom every day." Mira explained, walking with Wendy along a balcony above the guild hall. She sighed, sadly, as she leaned against the railings and looked down at the rowdy people downstairs. "No matter how hard... no matter how hard things are, we keep going – because that's the Fairy Tail way. We don't give up; even if we lose someone we love."

Wendy looked up at the lady who had her eyes closed. A singled tear ran down her face and like a diamond falling from the sky, it glistened. The blue eyed lady wiped away the tear and looked up at the heavens, "My younger sister... Lisanna was killed on a job two years ago. Things have been hard for me and my younger brother, Elfman, but we still go on because we have family who love us like family." She continued.

"I...I'm sorry for your loss." Wendy whispered, feeling her heart pound.

"Master Makarov – _Gramps... Jii-chan_ , he loves us like his children, and we love him too." Mira whispered.

"Mira-san..." Wendy mumbled.

"Don't worry, Wendy, you'll meet Gramps today, you'll love him." Mira smiled down at her, "Well anyway, I need to go talk with some people now, you know how to get downstairs, right?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, down the stairs and to the left."

Mira nodded, "Yes, that's right. Well, bye, now."

Wendy nodded as she turned around to walk away. She halted when she heard voices in her head.

" _What are you doing, Wendy? Go follow her!"_

 _Why? Who are you?_

" _Don't ask questions. It's obvious Mira is going to talk about some important stuff, so go eavesdrop!"_

 _No, eavesdropping is wrong. Who are you anyway?_

" _I thought you were smarter than this, Wendy. I know you have questions, you know that Natsu won't answer them all, truthfully, you know that."_

 _So? What are you trying to say?_

" _Listen up, Wendy. If you eavesdrop, you can get all the answers to your questions, you will know how to live in this corrupted country. In this world, how it is now, you have to be selfish – it's every man for themselves. They won't care for you like they say, you don't even know them. What if they're working for Alvarez, huh?"_

 _Shut up, shut up! You can't tell me what to do! I tell me what to do, no one else!_

" _I can, Wendy, because I'm your subconscious! You know what you want, so go!"_

Wendy grabbed her head and shook out all her thoughts before she ran off after Mira, careful not to make her aware of her presence. "This is wrong..." she whispered to herself, _but atleast I'll get my answers._

 **XOXOXOX**

In a room, were people seated, waiting for Mirajane so they could start their meeting. As soon as the female entered, she sat down quietly, not aware of the blue haired girl just outside the door.

"So you're finally here?" A brown haired lady laughed, as she took a swig of a glass bottle in her hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking in here, Cana." Mira gave the lady known as Cana, a disapproving look.

"Oh who cares?" Cana replied, with red cheeks, being drunk.

Mira chuckled as Natsu spoke up, "Where's Wendy, is she okay?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, don't worry Natsu." Mira reassured, before turning to a blonde haired man, "I'm guessing you called us here to talk about Wendy, right Laxus?"

The man known as Laxus, nodded, "Yeah, she can't stay here for long."

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Why can't she?"

"You know that too, Natsu! You know it's too dangerous to keep her here!" Cana added, with her feet up on the table.

"I don't give a fuck. She's staying here!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu, calm down!" Laxus ordered, "If she stays here, she'll put the guild at risk and we can't have that!"

"Why... why her?! She's still young and I promised her that she won't be on the streets again!" Natsu replied.

"I agree, Laxus, we can't let her go!" Mira added.

"Lamia Scale will gladly take her. If everyone is spread around the country, it'll be much safer." Freed countered.

"What do you mean, _safer_?! We already have two seals here, and two at Sabertooth, another won't harm anyone!" Mira replied.

"Wendy has the seal... no, she _is_ the seal, we can't guarantee her safety there! After all, we've already lost two seals to Alvarez, thanks to Laxus and Erik!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's not the point! Those two seals aren't as important as the main five! Without the five, Lumen Histoire won't activate so it's better if the seals are spread out." Evergreen retorted.

"Gajeel and I can take care of ourselves, but Wendy can't! She's still young and she knows nothing as of what's going on!" Natsu spoke, "If she knows what's going on, everything about what's going on, she'll know how to protect herself but she'll be in even more danger!"

"Natsu shut up!" Bickslow yelled, "We all know how you feel, but this has to happen!"

"No! You _don't_ know how I feel! I've lost my biological parents, my foster parents, I lost Lisanna and I don't want to lose Wendy again! It was painful the first time, but Mavis knows how hard it will be now!" Natsu exclaimed, "None of you will _ever_ know how I feel because you've never had to experience the pain of losing that many people!"

"Natsu..." Cana spoke up, "Don't be an idiot. Tartaros aren't even the main enemy, its Alvarez and they know where Lumen Histoire is hidden and right above it are three seals! If they attack us, they can instantly take the three seals we have right now. If we lose against them, so will Sabertooth and the Alvarez Empire with have Lumen Histoire, we can't let that happen!"

"I know that-" Natsu was cut off by Laxus.

"No you _don't!_ You don't realise the fact that it's all hard for us! Do you think we want to send a seal away?! Tartaros have already found Wendy, AKA the _Sky Maiden_ , everyone's been looking for her and now that she's been found, she'll be the first target because she is defenceless and doesn't know what's going on!" Laxus yelled.

"Then I'll look after her! I'll teach her everything she needs to know, I'll teach her how to survive and defend herself – like how Igneel taught me and how Grandina _should_ have taught her!" Natsu answered.

"You're fucking nineteen! Do you even realise how much danger you're already in! Taking in Wendy will only increase that!" Cana shouted.

"Everyone stop shouting!" Mirajane yelled, standing up.

"They'll teach her everything at Lamia Scale!" Evergreen shrieked, "They have Jura and Lyon, two of their guild's strongest!"

"Natsu, we know she has to be kept safe-"

"I'm leaving! Wendy's becoming a member of Fairy Tail whether you like it or not!" Natsu yelled, furiously, walking out.

 **XOXOXOX**

On the other side of the door stood Wendy, listening in on every word. She was frozen in fear, hearing what the adults were saying made her blood run cold. _I'm being targeted? What's Lumen Histoire...? How am I a seal to unlock it? Who am I to Natsu? Why do they want me out? Don't they want me here? I'm the Sky Maiden? What on Earthland..._

All her questions swirled around in her head, as she became even more confused than she already was. She didn't realise she was crying until she felt tear drops drip from her face and to the floor. "What have I got myself into?!" she whispered as she heard Natsu yell. He burst out through the door and froze when he saw her standing there.

"Wendy..." he whispered, staring at her crying figure, "Don't tell me you heard all of that..."

* * *

 **WEEE! Finished this chapter, although I'm not that satisfied with it, but I'll make it up to you guys with other chapters! If anyone can guess what Natsu was trying to say when he said he lost people, I'll update early! No wait, if anyone can guess anything that's going on in this story, like for example, Lumen histoire is a big balloon made out of cheese, and it's right, I'll update early!**

 **I bet you guys are really annoyed because you don't get what's going on, but don't worry - all will be revealed in the next chapter! So stay tuned and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. It's been a long time since I last updated and I'm truly sorry! School started a month ago and it's been keeping me busy with lots of homework that I can't keep up. Also I can't find any motivation to write, don't get me wrong, I love writing fanfictions, but there's nothing to inspire and drive me to write good chapters. I'm not happy with this chapter, I feel like it was too rushed. I've been working on this for like three or more weeks now, and this is all I could produce. I'm really sorry. Also I'm really bad at explaining things so if you don't get or understand anything, please tell me in the reviews section or leave me a PM and I'll explain it properly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

" _Wendy..." he whispered, staring at her crying figure, "Don't tell me you heard all of that..."_

 _The blue haired girl swallowed before nodding, as the last of her tears ran down her face._

 **XOXOXOX**

A while later, Wendy was seated in a room with Natsu and a short old man. The room was dark, the only light source being the gap in the window blinds. Wendy looked down at her hands on her laps, as the old man gave her a stern but worried look. A lump had formed in the girl's throat as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She felt sick – she wished she hadn't eaves dropped because now, she was in a room with two slightly angry adults with a stomach full of guilt...

" _Natsu-san... tell me the truth, am I in danger?" The girl had asked, hiccupping._

 _The pink haired man turned his head, avoiding the young girl's gaze, before he clenched his fists and cursed under his breath. "Wendy... what exactly did you hear?"_

" _Tell me!" Wendy repeated as the door behind Natsu opened, as Laxus and Mirajane walked out._

" _What's going on-" Mirajane asked before her eyes landed on Wendy. "Wendy, I thought you went down to the guild hall?"_

" _I followed you." Wendy bluntly replied._

" _Why?" Natsu asked, "Why Wendy? Don't you trust us?"_

" _How can I trust you?" Wendy asked, "I don't know you guys but you all know me!"_

" _This is why children should always be under supervision!" Laxus exclaimed, "We can't let little kids hear private information!"_

" _I'm not little! I'm 14!" Wendy exclaimed._

" _It doesn't matter how old you are! Brats like you can't be trusted!" Laxus added._

" _Laxus, she's not a brat!" Natsu growled._

" _I don't care." The blonde man snapped, "We've got bigger issues to handle now."_

 _The man with a lightning bolt shaped scar glared at Wendy, making her shrink back, behind her onii-chan._

" _I-I'm sorry," Wendy whimpered, quietly._

" _Sorry won't cut it, kid. You should have listened; rules are there for a reason!" Laxus barked._

 _A sigh escaped Natsu's lips as he moved away from the blue haired girl, "I hate to say this, but he's right, Wendy. You can't do what you like especially when you know nothing about what's going on."_

" _I only eavesdropped because I wanted to know what was going on!" Wendy confessed, her heart racing in fear._

" _I said I would tell you everything later on, didn't I?" Natsu asked, "I don't want to be mad at you, Wendy, but do you have no trust in us? I told you I'd look after you, don't you believe me?"_

" _How can I?" Wendy asked, "I do trust you... I do believe you but I..."_

" _But you what?" Natsu interrupted, sending her a hard glare._

 _The glare he sent her made Wendy's lip tremble as she opened her mouth but no words left her mouth. "I'm sorry," was what all she could say at that moment._

" _Gramps needs to know about this," Mirajane spoke up, "He'll decide what happens to her now, if she stays or goes."_

" _I...I..." Wendy stuttered, before she felt someone hold her hand. She looked up to see Natsu's hand in hers._

" _Come on, let's go." He told her._

" _I thought you were mad at me..." the young girl whispered._

" _How can I be mad at you, but I am disappointed in you." He replied, walking away with her as the young girl suddenly burst out in tears and ran into Natsu's arms._

" _I'm sorry!" she cried, "I don't want to go, please let me stay here!"_

Wendy gulped as the old man in front of her began to clear his throat, "Wendy, I'm Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me gramps." He sighed before continued, "Mirajane told me what happened today, and I understand why you did what you did."

"I'm sorry, Gramps..." Wendy sniffled, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"There's no need to be sorry, child." He answered her, "The most important thing right now is to inform you on what is really going on in Fiore."

"The truth may hurt you, Wendy, are you ready to hear it all?" Natsu inquired.

"I'm ready!" Wendy swallowed and answered, firmly.

"Okay," Makarov cleared his throat before he began, "You see, there are two groups of people who have started a war between themselves: Tartaros and the Alvarez Empire. Both have similar objectives – they want to take over and destroy Ishgar. Tartaros want to rule the country whilst Alvarez is after destruction."

"I don't get it. How long has it been going on?" The young girl wondered, intrigued.

"Alvarez has been planning to attack us for many years, hundreds in fact. They've failed in the past but now, they might actually succeed. Tartaros have only recently come into all of this." Natsu explained, "They're not really a huge threat but they need to be dealt with, they're really strong though."

"What are they after? You said Alvarez has planned to attack you in the past." Wendy spoke up, her eyes wide.

"Alvarez is after a special weapon." Makarov stated, "Something that has been in our guild's possession for over a century."

"What is it?" Wendy asked, "And where do I come into all of this?"

"Patience, child." The old man told her, "There's a special weapon called _Lumen Histoire,_ hidden deep under the guild. There are five seals to make it work, and this is where you come in."

Wendy inhaled some air, not knowing what to expect.

"There are five seals, each have a code name: Salamander, Black Steel, Sky Maiden and The Twin Dragons, Hakuryuu and Eiryu." Natsu informed.

"Hakuryuu? Eiryu?" Wendy echoed, slowly, processing the information she was given.

"White dragon and Shadow dragon." The pink haired man translated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"These seals are people, and in their blood is a chemical that can make Lumen Histoire work. You, Wendy, are the Sky Maiden. When you were born, a blue fluid was injected into you and you were to be trained by your mother from the age of seven." Makarov told her, "However, you need more training."

"Why are there five seals?" Wendy asked, her ears open to take in more information.

"At first, there were two seals that got passed down through many generations. You see, the fluid can be taken out of you and put into someone else if you inject the needle in the correct place; this is how these two seals got passed down. But then, these two seals got into the wrong hands, which led to Alvarez's first attack, 10 years ago." The guild master carried on, "The seals were kept near each other and it was made obvious that these two people had it, as their private information was out in the open. This is the reason, why the five we have now have code names."

"Where did the seals come from?" Wendy asked, "Is it like some potion you can make any day?"

"No, they were made 400 years ago, seven were created and were scattered across the continent, until 20 years ago, the new five were found." Natsu told her, sternly. "It's impossible to hand make them."

"I still don't get any of this." Wendy confessed, truthfully, "I don't understand anything about the seals!"

Makarov sighed, "Just know that you're in danger, Wendy my child. Tartaros are working under Alvarez and have found three seals already."

"It won't be long until Alvarez attack, that's why Master's thinking about moving you." Natsu confessed.

"You, Natsu and another man called Gajeel have the three first generation seals. They are the most ancient ones. They were injected into you as soon as you were born." The old man stated.

"Gramps, I don't want to know what happened, I want to know what's happening." The 14 year old spoke up.

"Well, Wendy, Natsu's going to-" Suddenly the Fairy Tail guild master was cut off when someone burst into the room.

" _Master! We're under attack!"_ Mirajane cried out.

Instantly, Wendy's blood ran cold as her eyes widened. "What?!" Makarov exclaimed, "Who is it?!"

"Tartaros!" The white haired lady replied, panting, "They broke in through the south entrance!"

"How?!" Natsu yelled, gripping his hand onto Wendy's shoulder, "How the hell did they find us?!"

Before Mirajane could respond, there was a sudden loud explosion and the trio felt the room shake. "Shit." Natsu cursed, grabbing Wendy's hand. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"Natsu, you look after Wendy whilst I go see what's going on!" Makarov ordered, hurrying out of the room.

"Right!" Natsu nodded, "Mira, go with Gramps!"

Mirajane nodded as she followed the old man out of the room. As soon as she did, the pink haired man whipped round and looked at the young girl with a serious look on his face, "Wendy, you have to listen to me, now okay?" he told her, "Listen to whatever I say, or you'll be in even more danger!"

"Onii-chan, what's happening?" Wendy asked, her lip trembling.

"Don't worry, just follow me, I'll get you kitted up!" he replied, grabbing her hand and leading her elsewhere, as all the young girl could hear were explosions and cries.

 **XOXOXOX**

Ten minutes had passed and Natsu had taken Wendy to a secret underground room, which was under the guild hall. The room was filled with glass cases and draws. Here, there were many weapons and body suits. It was where the members of Fairy Tail would go to get ready for a mission.

Natsu ran around the room, searching through glass cases, in search of something. "Fuck!" he groaned, "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Wendy asked, tightening the black belt Natsu had given her around her waist.

"Dammit!" he cursed, "There were certain weapons here, and I can't find yours!"

"I have weapons?" Wendy asked.

Natsu brushed the young girl's question off as he opened a drawer and brought out objects: A dagger, a knife, 3 multi-coloured spheres and a glass tube. "Wendy, attach these to your belts, you'll need them if we get separated from each other!"

Wendy nodded, doing as she was told, "What are these? And do I have to use them?" she asked, not comfortable with the dagger and knife.

"You need them Wendy if you're going to survive." The hazel eyed man replied, firmly, "those three balls are like mini bombs. Inside is a poisonous chemical that will burn if it hits you. Inside the cylinder are drugged injection needles. Inject them into any enemy that gets close to you to put them to sleep," he explained in a rushed tone, "I can't give you anything complex as your still young and have no training, so try and deal with those, for now."

"Will you leave me alone?" Wendy asked, as the man beside her attached his own belt around his waist.

"No, I'll protect you." Natsu reassured her, "When this is over, I'll teach you everything you need to know to be able to protect yourself, just wait for that time."

Natsu clipped a gun onto his belt, as well as other weapons, before running up a staircase with Wendy running after him.

 _What's going to happen?_ She thought to herself, as her heart raced rapidly. She knew that just above her were her killers and she didn't know much about what was happening. _Be brave Wendy, be brave! You can't fail anyone today, you're a seal and you can't be weak!_ She told herself, _if we get through this, Natsu-san will continue to tell me everything and I'll be able to become stronger!_

Suddenly, Wendy bumped into the man before her, who had suddenly halted in a clearing. She groaned as she rubbed her face before turning to see why the male had stopped moving. Instantly, her eyes grew wide as she heard Natsu growl. Before them were three members of Tartaros.

"Looks like our prey has come to us, Tempesta." A blonde haired male grinned.

"And they have seals too, Jackal." The other smirked, with a smug expression. The third was presumably an underling, due to his appearance and the three men grinned, getting ready for a fight.

"Stay close to me, Wendy..." Natsu hissed, his hand reached down to his weaponry belt.

 _Oh no..._ Wendy felt her heart race, _Am I going to die?_

* * *

 **Like I said before, I'm not happy with this chapter, but please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Get ready for a fight next chapter! Also, if you read my story about my OC, Lonely Dragon, (please check it out if you haven't already), there's a poll up on my profile about it. Lately, my brain has only been thinking on ideas for that particular story and I already have the second to last chapter and the epilogue written out XD.**


End file.
